Black n' Blue Part 2
by BluePiexx
Summary: This is a part 2 to the first story I wrote, chapters will come but time writing them is scarce so far. (enjoy reading) NOTE; SOME CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT MAKE AS MUCH SENSE SO IM SORRY IF YOU THINK THEY DO/IF YOU GET CONFUSED.
1. Confusion

After he had noticed what the scientist was talking about, the sickness that was inside him grew worse and pain followed as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Black Beetle had done it again, he had distracted Impulse during the fight and done it again. Jaime knew that they would stop at nothing to make him theirs and put him back on mode, which when he first told Bart he didn't think the type of 'mode' he was talking about, the type of 'mode' Bart thought about fit perfectly to what actions Black Beetle had been doing to him. He stirred as the martian walked closer to him, his red eyes scanning over his bare chest. The Hispanic boy felt lucky that there was something keeping the beast from touching him, in fact, he felt safer in the pod-like structure than outside it. "What's wrong with him?" He thought eagerly to himself as he stared worryingly at Black Beetle, noticing his interest towards him.

The scientist spoke in the language he couldn't understand, **_translating..._ **his scarab translated the language swiftly. "Stay here, you shall watch over him until I return." She left, leaving Black Beetle alone with him. His luck was slowly running out, he felt trapped again, he wanted to look around but wherever he moved his head his eyes stayed locked onto the martian. It backed up to the keypad, pressing several codes until the pod shifted open, the teen stumbled forward then immediately pressed himself against the wall, far from the martian. He knew that he couldn't escape, he would end up circling around the room if he tried to avoid his every move. Black Beetle smirked as he walked daringly towards him, a devious smile grew on his face. Jaime sped to the side as the beast lunged towards him, holding onto the side of the wall to keep his balance. He panted as he tried to wrestle out of Black Beetle's grip, who had turned and grabbed his arm. He pinned him to the wall, the odd texture and bumps digging into the teens back. "Does the meat..." He leant closer, his face extremely close to his. "want MY meat...?" (lol) Jaime struggled at his quote, he had never thought that he would come up with something so disturbing that made so much sense to him. Black Beetle met his gaze, their eyes locked to each others as the large being rested his pelvis against the other.

Jaime moaned into Black's mouth as he leant closer and snogged him, he clearly enjoyed doing this to him because he showed no sign of disturbance. His arm started to feel like it was burning as it was held harder against the uneven walls, his heart raced as Black shifted his lower body around, still snogging intensely. Sickness kept growing inside him, it felt like it would blurt out after a few more minutes of being fucked hard. The door opened (ut oh...) and the scientist walked in, the Ambassador following with an amused smile, probably what they had been talking about her success . They saw what was happening and walked out slowly, their faces so plain after they left, the Ambassador had to look again to confirm that he wasn't seeing things. He leant on the wall outside, the scientist also stunned. "Why did you not tell me about this?" He asked disturbed, glaring confusingly at her. "I did not know, Ambassador." She sighed, regretting her trust towards Black Beetle in staying with the boy.

Black Beetle stopped, he was aware of his leaders presence and felt embarrassed. He came off the teen, who fell on his hands and knees. Jaime felt destroyed inside, how could he let this happen again? He kept thinking but his mind was spinning dizzily, he kept swallowing the puke that travelled up his throat, if he spewed here he would have felt even more embarrassed then Black Beetle. The martian licked his lips one last time and walked out the room, ignoring the other two outside and walked straight past them. The scientist ran into the room, again the Ambassador followed her. Jaime was now lying on his side, arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to stop the sickness from growing as much as it already had. "Ambassador, what are we to do? I cannot run tests on him while he is at this condition." She knelt beside the teen, looking back at her leader. "Heal him, let him rest, and do not allow Black Beetle into the same room as him." His words made Jaime feel glad about his kindness to him in the situation, his back had started to bleed again, the wall had obviously roughly opened some healing cuts from the first time Black had gotten to him.

He was rested in a room, like the one he had woke in but it felt safer somehow. His weakness grew slowly as he held in the pain of his body, there was some sort of bucket by the surface he rested on, the scientist or Ambassador had clearly thought about his sickness but were no were to be seen in the room. Jaime choked on his pain, leaning around the bucket. His stomach was aching like hell, he was lucky that the other two had come when they did, otherwise he would have been in even more trouble. The puke rushed up to his throat again, he felt like holding it in and swallowing it again, but what use would that do if it would just keep coming again? He jerked his head over the bucket, and spewed into it, eyes closed and head sweating. "Why cant he leave me alone..." He thought to himself as he weakly thumped his head back on the surface, one of his arms still held lightly around his belly. _**You are weak, Jaime Reyes. You need to sleep until you heal from your troubles.** _"Thanks for telling..." He whispered sarcastically as he looked at the ceiling, the lights slightly dimmer than the last room. It was true, he needed to sleep but he couldn't, not with that beast around. He thought about what the Ambassador had said, then felt relaxed again and sighed in relief.


	2. Broken Bones

The room he had layed in was warm, cold breezes of air whipped around comfortingly. Jaime rested calmly as the air brushed over him, he felt like he was at home, the warmness felt awkward as if it wasn't really there, like it was too hot it didn't feel right. He sighed again and let his body fall, his limbs loosened and cooled while he thought about the lucky escape. A small smile formed as he opened his eyes again, he looked at the door -noticing it was locked because otherwise something would have happened by now- and room around him. Flashing lights brightened and faded on the computer screens in the middle of the room, the walls reflecting the dim glows in the dark room.

"Ambassador..." The name trailed through his mind like a puzzle as he thought. He thought about the different sides of the being, was he doing this for Jaime's sake, or was he doing this for his own? Was he keeping him well until he was good enough to test on again and did he care for Jaime's existence, or only care for the sake of completing his tests? He thought hard but kept distracting himself by staring at the various lights and symbols on the screens, trying to work out what they said without Kaji Dah's blabbering. He yawned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head to remove the ache of the hard surface he layed on. Using both hands to support him he slid off and stood up, only to find himself falling on his hands and knees a few seconds after. He bowed his head as he strained to get up, his arms shaking inside as he pushed himself up and leant on the hard steel table-like cube object. Jaime stared at the floor, thinking what just happened and if it was because he had slept for so long on the hard surface. He gritted his teeth as he stood again, using the wall to support him as he walked along it.

The pain grew and grew until he heard something, then the pain flooded all over, the sound came from him, it couldn't be anything else, he knew he was the only one in that room. He stuck his back onto the wall and looked at his hip, noticing a large, dark bruise spreading over it. He stared a bit more at it until -being so dumbstruck - he couldn't resist to poke it, then he felt that there couldn't be as much pain as this. He knelt down to the floor, one hand still placed on the wall as the other held his torso up to stop him falling. Taking notice of the piercing pain whenever he tried to move, he stayed knelt down to the floor, sweat starting to roll down his bare back. After remembering all the events he had been through this could've been the worst, he realized he had managed to crack the side of his pelvic bone, guilt and complete embarrassment flushed over him.

"Uugh..." He complained quietly to himself, "dios mío... how could I have missed it?" he struggled up and leant against the wall, looking desperately at the door. He placed his hand on the wall, the blue techy glows rooting onto it as he attempted to open it with the strength he had over the pain. With luck, the door opened and he scurried out, leaning against the wall as he walked along the twisting corridors. He stuck to the shadows and corners of the walkways, pausing whenever something walked past or looked in his direction. He scanned through small, thin corridors to see if it would be like a quicker route to take but he could only see so far until he had to stable himself against the wall, "why do I even bother..." Jaime spoke quietly to himself as he struggled through to the door to which the team had passed through on their mission. Jaime leant on the hard steel door and slid his body down it slowly, his armour spilling over him as he did so.

Thin blue techy lights emerged from his hand as he held it onto the door's surface, hoping that his luck would keep up with him. _"CLUNK!"_ A loud sound pierced the silence as the door slowly opened, a burst of wind sped in and whirled around the room, despite this large burst of wind the weather wasn't that bad, at least the teen could find his way through and the fog would give him the advantage of keeping from being followed. Blue looked down and stepped to the edge, scanning for the mountain below them and held tightly to the side of the wall. Looking back to see if anything was there, he turned and leapt out, wings spread out and the fog engulfing him from the ships view. It wasn't long until he found where he was going and a small amused smile spread on his face as the mountain came more into focus, the fresh smell of the wildlife around it started to grow as he got closer.

"Blue Beetle. B22." (I don't know if I wrote that the wrong way around please say if I did) The zeta tube shone and spun as he sluggishly walked through it, Bart speeding up to him. "BLUE!ITHOUGHTIWOULDNEVERSEEYOUAGAINHOWAREYOUWHATHAPPENED!?" He wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing his head onto his armoured chest. "I'm ok, Bart." The armour melted off his body, the speedy child's hair stroking his chest as he moved his head. "Jaaiimmee, you liiieeed again.." Bart poked the bruise mindlessly and Jaime staggered backwards out of the young boy's grip. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you what happened," Jaime sat on a chair, the comfortableness of it numbed him for a few seconds until he got used to it. "It's just a bruise, probably from what happened yesterday, but I don't really think its a bruise anymore," Bart looked at Jaime's eyes, "I think I broke a bone as I got up or something..." the teens eyes were full of embarrassment and sat and stared at the dark splodge on the teens side.

"So why aren't you at the hospital, you HAVE to go if its broken!" He pulled on Jaime's arm and forced him up, then wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he walked him out. "Bart...come on..." They were at the hospital, standing at the desk with a nurse behind it, busily typing on her computer. She looked up at them and signalled them to the waiting room, where they only stayed for about 1 minute until the nurse came to gather them into a room in which she could examine and gather information about Jaime's hip. She took him to a x-ray machine and scanned him and left to get the results, which only took a few seconds until she explained and asked. "So how did you manage to do this?" She looked up from her papers at Jaime, (I really wanna write she has a serious lazy eye but I cant be bothered this chapters getting too long) "He was at the skate park and then he fell off his board on a ramp coz the ramp was wet and the board slipped and he landed on the rail and-" "That would be enough, as long as I know roughly how it happened." The nurse interrupted Bart and took them to another room, (seems pretty fast-going sorry, gonna do a 'time skip' to the next chapter) Bart stayed outside as she took Jaime in and layed him on an operation bed, (don't know what they called im so stupid) only a few seconds later until she could hear Bart getting too impatient to wait.


	3. The Mountain

Despite Bart's whining, the nurse was able to operate properly on Jaime. Over 4 hours later, the operation was complete and Jaime was fit and healthy to go. "If you experience difficulty," The nurse took out a small piece of paper and wrote some information on it. "contact me and I'll make another appointment for you." She handed it to him and walked them out, then sat behind her desk and filled out a form, printed it, and placed it in a collection of other files. Bart snaked up to Jaime's side as they walked out, munching on a energy bar that he had bought him. "You guys took aaagges! I could have run around the world 3 times and you guys wouldn't have finished!" Bart complained as they reached the outside of the mountain, Jaime sitting on a rock, fiddling with the tall blades of grass sprouting beside it. "Bart, I know it took long but what could I do?" Jaime smiled and looked at the boy, who was sitting beside the rock and looking at the grass swaying in the calm breeze.

"You could have taken less time..." He shrugged his shoulders and layed against the rock, leaning over it and fiddling with the ends of the strings and zip of Jaime's hoodie. "So what are we gonna do now?" Bart looked up at the teen with boredom running all over his face. "Depends what I _can_ do, it hasn't been long since I had the operation," He looked back at him and ruffled his hair. "so don't expect much from me right now, maybe next week I'll be all right to do some things." "So what does it actually feel like?" Bart started to twirl the zip of Jaime's hoodie, every time it got tight he let it go and twirled it again and again. "What do you mean?" Jaime raised a brow, Bart rolled onto his back, still on the rock, still holding onto the string and zip of the hoodie. Jaime moved himself slightly to stop the hoodie pulling on him. "well...what does it feel like with a chunk of metal shoved inside you?" He smiled as he peeked up at Jaime's face.

Jaime sighed and slid down the rock, leaning his back onto it like Bart. "Please don't say that, hermano..." He fidgeted and stared at the sky, the stars glowing calmly up in the dark night sky. Bart turned onto his side and hovered over Jaime, blocking his view. "But it's true, you got -" "Bart, stop." Bart stopped talking and stared blankly, then layed back down and shuffled closer to his buddy. The wind curled calmly around them, swerving through trees and twisting around the mountain, the sounds of the leaves rustling could be heard through the miles of silence. It was all quiet and comforting, Jaime felt relieved and stress-free inside. "I'm cold." Bart leant over again, a plain look filled his face. Jaime smiled and puffed a breath of amusement as he sat up, Bart crawling up the rock and kneeling on top of it.

"So we gonna go?" He looked at the distance for a while then turned his head to Jaime, all the while looking like a meerkat as he did so. "Sure." Jaime stood up and started walking towards the cave, Bart followed him like he was his shadow. The zeta tube pronounced their entrance and glowed as they walked in. "So where's the others?" Jaime looked around at the emptiness of the large space around them. "I don't know, seems pretty awkward huh?" Bart sped around the cave and shrugged his shoulders. "No-ones here, I cant even see Bats around." Jaime wondered for a while then stared at the door. "Is Sphere here?" Jaime turned and looked at Bart, who sped off to see if she was. (she or he?) "yeah, so I guess we're not alone." Bart smiled and sat down. "But where's everyone else? We cant be the ONLY ones in here..." Jaime looked around, confused and unsure if they were even in the right place.

"True...they're maybe doing some mission, or they're probably hiding." They sat thinking until they heard a noise, they both looked and froze in their place. "Go check it out." Bart whispered to Jaime, nudging his arm desperately. "What no you go, I've been through enough today!" They whispered to each other until there was a louder noise, a thick banging noise dully (I don't know if that's right I hope you know what word that was) echoed through the empty space. They stared at the direction until Jaime decided to get up. "Come on hermano, we'll go together." Bart stood up and stood by the Hispanic's side and they walked towards the noise, a large object hurtling towards them. They dodged and looked as it passed them and crashed into the wall, "SHPERE!?" Bart ran up to her and inspected. "Bart, what happened!?" Jaime staggered up, still staring at the direction that Sphere came from, his armour forming around him. "I don't know, but I don't think she's gonna be ok, we gotta see what's there!"

The noises continued, the two walked cautiously towards it, Blue crafting a weapon and a shape started to form out of the darkness. "You never give up..." He told himself as the shape became clear. (guess who...) Blue aimed his gun and stood his ground, Bart still in stance by his side. Black walked towards him until he was towering over him, his eyes staring him out. Bart looked but stayed back, he couldn't end up being hurt before anything has happened. "How did you get in here?" Blue stared up at Black, narrowing his golden eyes. "As anyone else would have," He looked up across the room at the scrappy mess of Sphere. "I used your little guard dog to get in, pity it wasn't good enough." He looked back at Blue, smiling.


	4. The Last Battle

_hey guys, sorry this last chapter is short, I might be able to improve it much more if you review it and say what I can write in each paragraph to improve, that would be greaattt thanks :)_

* * *

"Great." He thought as he stared into Black's eyes, still standing close. Impulse stood by his companion, eyeing the intruder carefully. "Leave. Now." Blue formed a ridged sword and stepped forward a little, the same weapon forming on his other arm. "I do not take orders from you, hero meat." Black Beetle zoned in on his rival, also forming a pair of swords.

They struck at each other fiercely, their swords clinging and sparking as they struck. The sword fight was over quickly, lasers and blasts of plasma burst strong light around the dark cave-like structure. The two growled and cursed at each other constantly, Impulse speeding around the room to avoid getting hit by the shooting and the Beetle's themselves.

Most of the walls were red and burnt, crumbling with the forces of the fight. The rivals stood apart, eyeing their moves. "Little brother, you are of the Reach and cannot escape it." "I'll never belong to you and your green alien friends!" Black lowered his head, still staring at Blue. "So be it." They formed weapons and charged violently at each other like wild bulls.

Their bodies collided forcefully, Black grabbed Blue's arms and pinned him down to the ground as if he were a ragdoll. He clasped his hand over the teen's small face, kneeling over him as he formed a strange-looking weapon. Before Blue could grab his arm, the beast blasted hot plasma at his neck. Screaming in pain, Blue held onto the weapon in hope he could stop it's trail, forming a powerful laser with his other as he weaved it around Black's arm, blasting it at his neck. They both moaned in pain as they angrily shot and pierced through each others necks, both exhausted in a life-or-death situation, there was no way they would stop.


End file.
